protectors rebirth
by clear skyless moon
Summary: Ichigo has been running for forty plus years, he finally decided to fight, when his son is born even though it means facing the consequences of his actions and owning up to the death of trillions of people and countless worlds destroyed due to his decision to run and not fight, he wages a war for his salvation. multi universal crossover, Au worlds. Title subject to change.
1. chapter 1

**This is an idea that has been in my mind for a very long time, so I've decided to put in writing and see how it goes. The reaction to the story will help me decide on what to do with it.**

 **This story is going to involve several universes, it will show a mature and somehow dark Ichigo giving the fact he will do almost anything to win. Some of the universe will be alternate worlds; the most changed would be Naruto and Bleach. It's going to be set in different worlds at different times.**

 **The story revolves around an Ichigo who failed to stop Yhwach, instead of fighting, he ran and took those he cared about that where still alive and jumped dimensions. Instead of being safe, he was forced to continue running as Yhwach destroyed every single world he entered. The more he ran, the more he lost himself to guilt of not just saving his world but the trillions of lives that had been lost just because he decided to run. Now he has stopped running and decided to take control of the resistance against Yhwach's domination" a group he formed.**

 **Hado/Bakudo**

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Zangetsu/** **Hichigo**

 **Kurama/Tailed beasts**

Breathing in, Ichigo charged forward, dodging streaks of darkness as they tried to pierce him, easily covering the distance between him and Yhwach. He released another getsuga tenshou from his new bankai blade, the wave of spirit energy sending Yhwach flying again. Not giving him any time to recover, he flashed stepped, appearing at Yhwach's back. He released a red colored cero, the cero being blocked at the last moment by another streak of darkness that flowed from Yhwach.

He was so engrossed that he had forgotten he wasn't fighting alone, he watched as a needle like orange colored projectile passed through the darkness right before it split in two, creating a direct partway to Yhwach. The orange projectile was followed by fully charged double blue flame, which struck Yhwach head on.

Looking to his back, Ichigo saw Aizen and Inoue getting ready for another attack. If had been told about three years before that he would be fighting side by side with Aizen, he would have laughed so hard, he would have had a mental breakdown.

You can't defeat me again Yhwach said as he walked forward, you are nothing. I have waited for two thousand years to end this world and erase the boundaries between worlds; I will not lose when I am so close. But I have to ask, how negated my almighty because if you hadn't, this fight would have been over by now.

Answering Yhwach, Ichigo sought to buy time for what Aizen was preparing. When you broke my blade in our previous battle, you used the almighty to break and make it impossible to reform. Our zanpackuto is a reflection of ourselves; the power of my zanpackuto or hollow is to evolve and adapt. I'll keep evolving till I reach my limit, so by using the almighty on me one's at such a strength, you allowed me to adapt and then evolve making the almighty useless against me.

So that is it, but you didn't tell me all" Yhwach said, his words earning a puzzled face from Ichigo who did not know what he was talking about. I see you know, Yhwach said" he hasn't told you yet. You have the power to absolve, not like a normal Quincy; it is your epiphet (Quincy alphabet). To imagine that all this time you have been using it without knowing Yhwach added, but it is too bad that I have to kill you since any time I try to use **AUSWHELEN** on you, you take from me instead.

Withdrawing the medallion from his neck, you made a mistake thinking that the Almighty was all I had. Crushing the medallion, **ZANKA NO TACHI,** the captain commander's bankai appeared in his hand, stabbing it into the ground Yhwach muttered some words which Ichigo did not hear due to the fact that he was wrapping himself and Inoue in blanket of resistu to protect them from the immense heat.

Facing Inoue, Ichigo saw her face with a horrified expression allover it as she gazed forward. Turning around to look at the cause of the expression, a single tear escaped his eyes as he saw the faces of his friends as their bodies rose from the ground. Ichigo's expression changed to one of horror as his eyes fell on Renji and then Rukia. Before he could gather his thoughts, they charged forward, the sound of their running and roars being covered by Yhwach's laughter.

I may have been caught of guard in our previous fight, but now prepare to face the force of my fury" Yhwach said as his zombies engaged the trio.

Waking up the moment his alarm clock went off, Ichigo couldn't believe he had that dream again. His only hope was that he did not shout or roll again like before and wake Inoue again. Looking to his left, he gazed at his beautiful wife, the person that had kept going these past years. Kissing her on the head, he settled down back on the bed, closing his eye he went into his inner world for his daily work out with **HICHIGO.**

Entering his inner world, he ignored the light rain fall and storm clouds that made his inner world to be in perpetual night all the time. He was happy that the rain was calming down and not like the storm that had destroyed every single building in his world and left a desert.

Dashing to his left, several arrows imbedded themselves into where he had been standing. Skidding to a stop, he was forced to move again as a shadow appeared right over him with a thin black katana raised over her head. Using a mild form of flash step, he narrowly avoided getting beheaded.

Twisting himself in the air, he allowed reishi to flow out of him. Shaping them into arrows, he fired them at retreating figure. He wasn't surprised when his arrows where dodged. He was immediately assaulted by several arrows, not bothering to dodge; he shaped the reishi at his back into a large dome before solidifying it, effectively blocking the arrows. Gathering more reishi, he was about to attack when a red colored cero tore through his barrier, the reishi he had already gathered acting as a buffer, reducing the damage he sustained.

Lying still as his body healed itself, he didn't react when two figures approached him. **At least his form and stamina are increasing, he heard one say,** **but his still weak and a pussy with no instinct" the other commented.**

Sitting up, Ichigo didn't bother to examine his self for injuries instead gazed at his two zanpackuto spirit who where still talking about him. He wasn't too surprised when they both turned to look at him at the same time.

 **You're still healing unconsciously, Zangetsu commented. Another thing we need to work on, well at least you've stopped unconsciously trying to form a sword Zangetsu added.**

 **You still lack instinct, Hichigo said, I have never met an animal that forgot its instinct he practically screamed. You used to dodge attacks like the one that got your with out even knowing.** Swiping the thin black katana in his hand, Hichigo pointed at Ichigo. **Break over, you have,** he didn't even finish his statement before Ichigo disappeared in burst of flash step.

 **At least he smiling again, Zangetsu said looking at Hichigo. That girl Inoue has really helped him move on and his son has given him the will to fight again.**

 **Don't let him know what you're thinking, Hichigo said. But the next time I see her, I'll thank her for doing what we couldn't do and giving him a reason to continue fighting and stop running, at least he can face his conscience now and come to terms with it. Enough talk, its time we brought him back in form, since he plans on charging head first into danger again.**

Opening his eyes, Ichigo didn't need to be told Inoue was no longer at his side. Lying down for some moment, he was happy with the way things where going with his training. He would soon be able to try it out in the real world and see where he stood now compared to before.

Getting up, he headed for the bathroom. Going through his daily procedure, he showered, brushed and dressed in twenty minutes dot. Heading down stairs, he grabbed a bun and a cup of coffee his wife had left for him on the table. Heading straight for the kitchen, he saw her pulling out a fresh set of pastries from the oven.

One of the facts of life that disturbed him about Inoue was that even though Inoue was the worst cook he knew and also the best baker he knew which kind of contradicted, since they both involved cooking.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he walked up to her back. She was so distracted checking on the pastries that she did not notice him approaching, kissing her from behind, he was surprised that she didn't jump since he was sure that she had been unaware of his presence.

Where Yuzu, he asked.

She's already gone done to the hospital, Inoue said without turning back.

Karin, Ichika and Kazui, Ichigo added.

Karin's down in the basement with Aizen, while Kazui's already gone to the training field forty seven to meet with the rest of the gang with Ichika. Inoue said as she set the flour for the next batch of pastries in the bowl, the Hokage will be here with Jiraya, Tsunade and some other people at four in the evening. They want to know the reason you want the Hokage to force the other villages into attending the Kage summit you want him to call.

Is that all, Ichigo asked as he finished the last of his bun and coffee. Kissing her one last time on the lips, he turned around to leave. See you at three, Ichigo said as he closed the door to their house entering the streets of the hidden leaf. Breathing in to clear the nausea of seeing so many smiling people, he was assaulted with memories of the happy times with his friends. He was about to have another breakdown, when his Zanpackuto spirits helped him box the memories and shove them down the depths of his mind. Taking in another breath as his mind settled, he sent a thank you to his Zanpackutos for the help before he turned and headed down the road.

Going through the last setoff documents on his table, he knew it would not be long before another batch arrived and he had better things to deal with especially with this rouge group of ninja's, the Akasukis causing a lot of problems in their hunt for tailed beasts.

While the Akasukis where the leading problem on ground, with Ichigo asking him to call a Kage meeting, he knew something worst was brewing since he never intervened in any of their matters. Meaning whatever he was anxious over was bad, he was forced to stop going through the paperwork when someone knocked on his door.

Come in he said as he went through the last of the paperwork. Not even bothering looking up when the door opened, he signed the last of the paperwork before looking up to see his predecessor, his teacher/sanin and his partner Tsunade. Trying to stand up to greet them, he hadn't even adjusted on his chair when his mentor Jiraya was punched by Tsunade for something he had said to her. Rolling his eye, he wasn't too surprised about their behavior since they had been like that even when they where children.

Braking the silence was the third hokage as he scolded them for behaving like children, before reminding them of why they where here.

They all turned to him since he was the one that had asked them to come. Coughing before he began too talk, I called you here because of I need advise and people to help me make the right the decision, Minato began.

You wanted to become hokage, Jiraya said so deal with" he never got to finish the statement as he was punched again by Tsunade. But unlike last time, she got a thumb up from her father.

Continuing when Jiraya had recovered, I'm not talking about the Akatsuki or the failed attack by them on the leaf with the intent to capture my son Naruto jinchuriki of the nine tails. His words causing them to stop and think, I got a letter from Ichigo telling me to call a Kage meeting as soon as possible. The name and words in the letter causing them to tense as they now understood the gravity of the situation, Jiraya now understanding why his student needed his help.

That was not what caused me to call you all here; he added that I should do everything in my power to force them to attend. Even blackmail and threaten them but all the Kages must be present and this comes after he started actively training and watching the present jounin and chunin candidates. Changing the expression on his face, Minato gazed at the third Hokage with all the seriousness he could gather. Lord third, I need you to tell me all you know about him, can he be trusted.

Looking at the three faces that gazed on him waiting for answers, he breathed in before answering. It only took three words from him to shatter their world, He is white.

What do you mean white, Jiraya said as he was the first to recover from the bomb shell that lord third had just dropped. Don't tell me you're talking about white the anbu agent/myth, the one that you had told me multiple times more like lied to me that you didn't know who he was.

I told you the truth, I don't know who he is, but I was able to narrow it down since the services of white where offered to us by Ichigo. Lord third added, it was during the second ninja war when lord second had died and was just made Hokage, I received word that hidden stone troops where coming from the north with a refuge camp between them and us. Most of our men where to busy engaging people from the hidden cloud with my wife out there too, so I lead select group of ninjas, all of them anbu operatives, we where twenty five in total. We planned too set a trap for them and clear the refuges before they could arrive.

I know this story, Minato said. It's well known, the twenty five anbu officers lead by you and lord Danzo who killed off hundreds of hidden stone ninjas at the northern border without a single one of them dying. This story has been told to us multiple times to us when and after you graduate the academy. This story happened just before the first appearance of white in the war, am I not right Minato added as he gazed at predecessor.

You are right, but you only know the version we told in other to hide the truth, now where did I stop" lord third said. When we got there, we found them already present and setting up a camp. They most likely knew we had been told and no doubt aware of us knowing they where present, I couldn't call for back up since the other battle grounds where at full swing. I was still trying to formulate a plan of action with Danzo when we felt a large pressure strip us of air and force us to the ground before abruptly disappearing. The shouting coming from the enemy camp, made us know that something was horribly wrong. Reaching the camp but keeping to the trees for cover, we saw a literal crack in the air.

You're telling us how he came to our world, Jiraya said" but how can he be black, I've never seen him wield a blade or turn pale white Jiraya murmured.

Enough let me finish talking before you talk, lord third said as he stroked his beard trying to remember the exact details of the event. We saw a crack in the air which I later found out was a crack in time and space, watching from the tree I could see several of the stone ninjas trying to break out of gengutsu before realizing they weren't in one. The moment they realized, they all backed away and pulled out various weapons, all of them ready for an attack.

Not up to thirty seconds later, the portal began fluctuate right before a woman or the woman you as Ichigo's wife came through. The moment she immerged, the stone ninjas added more space between the woman and themselves accessing her treat level. The moment she tried to talk, one of them threw a kunai at her which she dodged narrowly. The moment she dodged the kunai, several of them attacked her only die when they were struck by struck by white's signature red beam that had come through the portal, the force of the explosion forcing the remaining of them to back off or be thrown away.

That was the moment white immerged from the portal with his signature bone mask albeit without the horns he had used against the third and second Kazekage. Seeing the person responsible for the death of their comrades, they attacked with the intent of getting revenge for the death of their comrades only to find their death at the cold end of his black steel blade. We couldn't believe what we where watching as Kunai's bounced harmlessly of him and him slicing through stone as if it was paper. We where displaced, when one of the red blast exploded near us, killing the retreating stone ninjas'. When we got back up, we didn't see white again but Ichigo who was checking on his wife. He had killed them all, even those that tried to retreat, most likely to protect his secret. I don't know why he killed them, but the deal he offered us pointed at that.

He had offered us help in exchange of us keeping his secret, or he would kill us all just so that no one knew. I had accepted his help since it was really needed at that time during the war, while I only contacted him when I had a mission, it wasn't until his wife was pregnant with his son he had stepped foot in this village, preferring to wander from place to place but never entering any of the five great nations. At least that was what the anbu agents on his tail reported, since he usually disappeared any time white was around, except on one case. So you can see why I assumed that he was white, this information is only known by me and Danzo so keep your mouth shut or you might be on a hit list since from all information I have gathered, he will do whatever it takes to eliminate what he deems a danger to his loved ones.

And here I thought, that white was a select group of anbu officers that even the foundation itself did not know their true identity except a select few. Jiraya said, you trusted us with the information that he wasn't from our world, but why hide the fact he had a hand in the anbu agent white, or the act that he could even be white" Jiraya finished.

But what does all this have to deal with him asking Minato to call a Kage meeting, not just that but ensure it works out by any means. Tsunade said, not understanding the relation between her father's story and the matter at hand.

I told you he made a deal with us, Sarutobi continued. Meaning that they where does and don'ts, most provided by him. And one of them was that, he promised never to intercede in any of the matters concerning this world or take sides, no matter what.

But white came from him, meaning he interceded and took sides in the matters concerning this world. Minato said, as he recalled missions white had undertook.

Actually he didn't, we could only call upon the services of white seven times, of which we have used five. Apart from missions we gave, he has kept to himself for as long as I can remember and for him to try to partake in the matters of our world as such a level is unsettling.

You haven't finished answering my questions, lord third" Minato said. Only three missions have been documented for white, so what other two missions are not recorded. And theirs something you're not adding, what exactly did he do that got you to not want to cross path with him. I know it's not because he may be white, white may be Kage level strong but other Kages have fought and survived him, so what exactly is it.

Laughing, Sarutobi couldn't help but smile at the young Kage; he could read between the lines easily, he truly deserved the job. You truly are a wonder Minato; yes I haven't been completely truthful with you and the others. breathing in before he continued talking, Sarutobi gazed through the window wondering whether his wife would be relaxing and drinking a cup of tea now, while he was forced to deal with all of this after retirement. It was two weeks after the official end of the war, white was still in the field finishing up loose ends. Ichigo was no where to be seen, his wife was with me helping treat the injured and saving those a point of death in a very special tent, so that know one new what was happening.

What do you mean by saving those at the point of death, shouldn't they have been taken in by the emergency medic officers and treated first. Tsunade stated.

Sorry, you must have misinterpreted my sentence. She healing those that the medic had deemed to far gone to be saved, Sarutobi said with a plain expression, as if what he was saying was a common situation.

Are saying she was bringing them back from the point of death, Tsunade said" her expression of shock mirrored by others in the room.

Yes, you could also put it like that if you prefer it. Now where was I, Sarutobi said? Eh hem, my wife had just returned from the battle ground. In a last ditch attempt by the hidden mist to salvage a piece of pride, they had caused her to lose control and nine tails to go berserk, their men dying in the process but leaving a time bomb in the middle of a leaf medical camp. I was cut unprepared and put out of action, breaking an arm; two ribs and my left knee cap after i was hit by a slap from her. In her rampage, she had headed straight for the tent, Ichigo's wife was housed but was stopped before she even got within a two meters of the tenth by Ichigo who dealt with the situation quickly without any effort or power. His attacks precise and accurate, he beat her till she regained control before disappearing again.

He dealt with a rampaging jinchuriki with ease, Minato said. How could you let someone so dangerous in the village, without knowing how strong he truly is or where he really came from? Not to mention that, if he was a youth when he came here, how is he still looking like someone in his late twenties?

You and Jiraya have been very close to him since he came to village, have you noticed any strange thing him. He already told us that he did not age the way we did, but tried his best to make it look like he did. Sarutobi said as he took a long drag from his pipe, that he had pulled from under his coat.

I haven't noticed anything strange about him and the anbu officers who conduct his vigilance, have not noted or reported anything strange, Minato said. Continuing to talk, when I took over as Hokage, you told me he was not from our world, not that his wife also wasn't from here too. Turning around before he spoke, I'm increasing surveillance and asking for a full cover on every one involved with him in one way or another. I'm going to his house this evening and the three of you are going with me in case things go wrong and the only person he seems to trust is lord third.

Umm, your mother truly makes the best pastries in the leaf. It's almost as sweet as Ramen, Naruto said as he watched the team under him spar against members of Kazui team. Turning to face Kazui, he wasn't to surprised that Kazui's mind was not their. Giving him some time to continue to day dream, Naruto turned around to watch lee try to defeat Neji again by finding the blind spot of his eyes.

Lee had been at it for more than a week now, even from watching them, Naruto could tell that Neji had already eliminated all his blinds spots about two years ago. But that didn't mean he would tell Lee, it was too much fun watching Lee try to find something that didn't exist.

Looking at his Kazui again, he wondered if he was still thinking about the weird way his family members where behaving. Maybe I should tell dad, Naruto thought" he could find out what was happening since he was friends with Kazui's father.

No I shouldn't he decided, Kazui wouldn't like it and his dad was too busy especially with this Akatsuki business. Hearing another explosion go off not far from where they were, he knew Ichika was most probably winning another girls battle royal.

Even as Naruto mind drifted off, his thoughts always lead him back to his second best friend. With the jounin exam coming up, he couldn't help but feel for Kazui, he was becoming too distracted. If he didn't take time, he wouldn't be fit enough to compete against him and Sasuke at the rate things where going, Kazui was already going to need miracle. Due to the fact the he had mastered his sage and complete bijuu mode, while Sasuke had gotten the ultimate ocular power, the rinnegan in one eye after his training with lord Orichimaru. The three of them had competed against themselves since they entered the academy, Kazui having it the hardest since his family had no bloodline power or fame. He had fought and trained for every single name and strength he had, becoming the first pure Yin chakra user in the history of their village.

He was so busy thinking that he did not notice Sasuke arrive until he engaged Kazui in a discussion, the latter already done daydreaming. Naruto turned around to face them right before Sasuke asked Kazui whether he knew the reason his father had asked them to meet here, telling them that it was urgent.

No idea, my old man was still asleep when I left the house" Kazui said.

I asked my dad about your father and he told me, that your dad isn't even a registered ninja in the leaf, but the hokage allows him to take civilian defense classes. Sasuke said, you ever see him handle a weapon, since I can't think of any reason your old man would call us again.

Thinking before he answered, I actually think my father has an aversion for blades of any kind" Kazui answered, since he can't look at me or Ichika's sword without flinching. To think of it, the only time I've seen, my father touch a sword was when he gave me mine.

Wait your father gave you yours, Sasuke said. Mine was a gift from him, my father and brother said they had never seen a blade like it and wondered where he got it from or who made it.

Before they could finish talking, they felt another presence enter the field. They had already sent the chunin's away and where not expecting anyone except the person that had asked them to be there.

They all turned at the same time to see Ichigo stroll up to them in a pure black outfit, with a hood designed for members of the second division albeit more stylish.

The anbu officer on duty immediately sent a mission, directly to Hokage. About the subsequent talk by teens and arrival of Ichigo on the scene, he got back orders to only watch and only engage if the teens where endangered.

As you all know Ichigo said the jounin exams are coming up. I may not look like much but I was once at the level in of a jounin ,Ichigo continued not bothered by the questioning faces the three teens where given him, even though it was never official. Due to the escalating situation, I've decided to start training again. So I thought, what other way to know where I stand than to fight against the three leading candidates to win the trial.

So let me get it straight dad, Kazui said coming out of shock. You want to fight/train with us, Kazui finished still puzzled at his dad's request and subsequent revelation.

That pretty much sums it up" Ichigo replied, I want to see how I sum up to the next generation of elite ninja's. I might even surprise you guys, and before you ask its all three of you at once and don't hold back.

Before Kazui could say anything too snap his father out his stupidity, he saw Sasuke put his hand into his pouch and retrieve a kunai. Seconds later, Naruto followed withdrawing two Kunai's, welding one in each hand. Sighting, Kazui withdrawing two from his pouch, than threw one too his father since he saw no weapon or weapon pouch on him.

Instead of catching it, Ichigo fumbled with it several times before it fell to the ground. Picking it up he smiled sheepishly at the teens before he turned around and gazed at where the anbu officer spying on him tried to hide but was doing a horrible job of clocking his energy signature.

Is anything wrong dad, Kazui asked, because of his fathers gaze at an empty roof top?

Nothing, Ichigo answered turning to face the teens. What are you waiting for Ichigo asked? As he continued talking, attack me.

Not even a moment later, Sasuke attacked. Dashing forward Sasuke hoped to end the fight in his first attack; he had noticed several openings in Ichigo's stance. He hoped to capitalize on all the opening in the stance, using the speed of a high chunin, Sasuke appeared at Ichigo's feet. Slashing forward, he attacked Ichigo's mid section, but was stopped by Ichigo's knee blocking his wrist. Moments later, Sasuke received a light kick to the head which sent him reeling back to his teammates.

You went for a finishing blow with first attack and left your self open, just because you saw a gap in my defense. If this was a fight to the death, you would have received a major injury to your neck, head or back. If you had been faster, you might have been able to land a hit. But your went in with minimum speed, just because you assumed I wouldn't be able to defend my self or counter in time, that is what gets a lot of Ninja's killed every time. I told you not to underestimate me, just because you haven't seen me fight, doesn't mean am incapable of combat. I told you attack me and don't hold back, or you might get your asses whooped by me.

Just because he blocked Sasuke's attack play attack, he's gloating about it, typical dad" Kazui thought. You heard him guys, hold nothing back, Kazui shouted right before he attacked.

Smiling at his son's statement, he wasn't too surprised when they split up and attacked. Ducking the moment he felt a presence appear at his side, Ichigo avoided his son imbedding a kunai in his neck. Dashing back, he avoided getting stabbed by Naruto. Kicking forward, he caught Naruto's arm, sending the kunai in Naruto hand to his son who hastily deflected it.

Landing, Ichigo turned to block Sasuke slash at him at him. Pushing forward, he sent Sasuke reeling back and immediately turned to block a forward thrust from his son. Adjusting his feet, gripped his son and feigned a strike to his son's chest.

Seeing his father's objective, he allowed his father to pull him and used the momentum of the pull to flip over his dads thrust at his chest but lost the kunai he was holding in the process. Landing gracefully, he held on to his fathers hand and swung over his head sending him flying back. He wasn't surprised when his father landed gracefully on his feet. Searching for his pouch to remove another kunai, he was surprised when he couldn't find it. Looking up, he saw Naruto and Sasuke engaging his father. Looking around inconspicuously, he searched for his pouch but could not find it. He looked up when two people appeared at his at his, where is your pouch? Kazui asked them.

Searching themselves, neither Naruto nor Sasuke's weapon pouch where present. Which meant it was not a mistake, looking up. They saw Ichigo with their Kunai's and weapon pouches in his hand.

I'm on weapon probation and you guys are only playing around with it, so I thought why not take your weapons. Maybe it will make you take me a little more seriously.

Sasuke had to admit, Kazui's father was good. He had not been lying when he had said he was at the level of a jounin a long time ago, even though he had shown no Jutsu's. His movement and reflexes where definitely one of a jounin, smiling to himself. You want a test; you'll get a test Sasuke said as he activated his sharigan.

Seeing Sasuke getting serious, Naruto sighted and ran a hand through his hair. Lets do this was all his said as disappeared and appeared at Ichigo's side. Throwing a chakra coated fist at Ichigo, who attempted to side step the punch only for him to be to slow to avoid the whole punch, the punch catching him at the edge of his cheek, the chakra lashing out at him and sending Ichigo reeling back.

Coming to a stop, Ichigo was then assaulted by a much faster Sasuke. Blocking and deflecting Sasuke's relentless attack, Ichigo felt himself adjust to Sasuke's speed as the number of punches he received reduced with each attack. But each time he tried to counter attack, Sasuke easily evaded his punches and turned the battle around again.

Ichigo was slowly being pushed back, even though he had stopped receiving any damage. He knew they had cornered him, the moment Sasuke pulled back and Naruto appeared in the horizon. **WIND STYLE; SUPREME GALE** " Naruto called out, as a wind spear shot forward, towards Ichigo forcing him to twist to his left, in other to dodge the projectile.

The moment Ichigo tried to right his stance; he was assaulted by several colorless orbs, curtsy of his son's **YIN STYLE: ORBS OF DESTRUCTION**. The orbs exploded harmlessly around him, releasing an ash like substance which limited his visibility and mobility. He knew that this was not the main attack, but was meant to stop him from dodging or knowing where the main attack was coming from. Ash Ichigo thought, oh no Ichigo groaned as he realized fire style.

 **FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL** , was what Ichigo heard, right before the area he was exploded.


	2. chapter 2

_**Hado/Bakudo**_

 _ **Ninjutsu**_

 _ **Zangetsu/**_ _ **Hichigo**_

 _ **Kurama/Tailed beasts**_

 _What was that Ichika said? Turning to face her back, she looked at where the sound of explosion had come from._

 _Looking at the fumes from an explosion, she knew that those three where taking things a little too serious with their sparing again. Turning back to the matter at hand, she couldn't help but smirk at the faces of Ino, Sakura, TenTen and Hinata, as they tried comprehending why they had lost the battle royal to her again._

 _Running a hand through her hair, she broke all the knots that had formed in her red hair before she spoke. I'm going to head over to where Kazui is, and see what or which of those idiots caused the explosion, Ichika said as she watched TenTen stand up from where she was lying down._

 _Let's go together, Ino said. I can't wait to see Sasuke's perfectly toned muscles at work, her statement earning her a glare from Sakura who had also stood up and was dusting herself._

 _Ignoring both of them, Ichika turned and began heading towards the sound of the explosion. She wasn't too surprised when TenTen ran up beside her and Hinata ran behind them, with Sakura and Ino shouting and ranting about being left behind._

 _Reaching the training ground in record breaking time, what they saw was on explainable._

 _Catching up to the others Ino and Sakura where surprised to see them simply standing still, with an on explainable expression on their faces. Walking past them what they saw made them understand their friends' expressions._

 _ **TWO MINUTES AGO**_

 _Guys I think we over did it, was all Naruto said as he watched Kazui's dad get caught in explosion._

 _He asked us not to hold back, Kazui replied him and don't worry, he said as he continued talking" he is a tough bastard, something like that won't kill him._

 _Naruto and Kazui were startled when Sasuke called out to them, looking forward they were surprised to see Ichigo completely unscathed by their attack._

 _How did he come out completely unharmed Kazui thinks? Before he notices the transparent barrier around his father, what jutsu was that he thinks, right before he realizes it is yin style!_

 _So you use yin style dad and you never told me, Kazui said shouting at his dad whose face remained impassive as if he hadn't just dropped a boulder on his son._

 _Tightening his fist, Kazui felt a lot of emotion go through him, the most prominent being, anger and betrayer. He couldn't bear to look at his dad right now, the man in front of him being strange from the person he had grown up loving and adoring. He had just found out his dad could truly fight, yet he simply took civilian defense classes. But finding out his father could use yin style was on a whole new level, images ran through his mind as he remembered when he cried in his father arm when he was young after his classmates made fun of him for not having a bloodline power, or when his friends showed new jutsu's taught too them by their parents but he could only boast of the complete mastery of the academy three._

 _Looking up at his father, he could see the expression of concern on his face but he was too angry to care. He was about to charge when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning back he saw Naruto giving him a reassuring smile that calmed him down a little._

 _Let's make him pay Naruto said. Looking to his side, Kazui saw Sasuke nod at him._

 _Taking a deep breath, Kazui calmed the storm of emotions brewing inside him and concentrated on the situation in front of him. When he got home, him and his dad where going to have a heart to heart talk since he had just realized he knew nothing about his mom and dad's past._

 _Let's show him why we're the top competitors for the jounin exams, Kazui said as he breathed out, the only answer he got was a nod from Naruto and Sasuke._

 _Immediately Ichigo noticed a change in the atmosphere as their stance changed. He was caught off guard when Sasuke appeared at his side, his speed on a whole new level._

 _Bringing his hands up in time, he blocked a kick aimed at his head, the force from the kick sending him reeling back. As he came to a stop he felt someone appear at his back, swaying to his side at the last moment he avoided a punch. Gripping the hand he pulled the person forward and drove his elbow into the person's stomach only for him to disappear. Shadow clone he taught as he saw Kazui appear above him with several Kunai's made from chakra, as he moved he saw from the corner of his eye someone being thrown at him._

 _Jumping back he avoided a Naruto clone being thrown at him only to be assaulted be Kazui's Kunai's._

 _With a wave of his Ichigo created a barrier of solid reishi in his front, not bothering to think of his next move as the barrier stopped the weapon. He let his instincts be his guild as reishi flowed out of him before shaping into six arrows, feeling satisfied with his work. He launched two arrows at each of the teens, forcing them to back up and give him space to breath._

 _Performing a back flip Kazui dodged the arrows his father had launched at him with grace, before landing on his feet. Letting his own energy flow out of him, he swiped his hand forward in the form of arc, sending it blue colored wave which then took the shape of tiny spike towards his dad._

 _Slamming his right hand on the ground before releasing the energy he gathered in palm. Ichigo causes the ground to cave in and release a lot of dust and a giant boulder which blocks Kazui's attack._

 _Using the dust as a cover; Ichigo dashes towards Naruto's direction as he gathers more reishi into his palms._

 _Seeing the outline of Kazui's dad running towards him, Naruto channels wind chakra into his fists as the distance is between them is closed. Punching forward, he is surprised when his chakra around his fist vanishes when his blow is deflected by Ichigo's hands. Not giving to much thought to it, he bends a little to the right watching Kazui's dad fist sail past him and then retracts at blinding speeds. Bending down he tries to sweep his opponents legs but he isn't surprised when his opponents jumps up to avoid the attack. Continuing with the motion, Naruto uses the momentum gained from his attempted sweep to flip up and deliver an over head kick which is blocked and then a chest kick which sends Ichigo reeling back due to the amount of chakra each foot possessed._

 _Landing gracefully Naruto isn't surprised when Kazui and Sasuke appear at his sides. Looking at their opponents, Naruto is surprised not find a single cut even though his wind chakra was expanded in all is attacks. As he tries to find a reason for the situation, he is brought of his train of thoughts when Kazui tells them his father is up to something._

 _Looking at his sad Kazui can't tell what his trying to do, but the amount of energy he releasing that just seems to disappear is alarming. Warning the others, it doesn't take him much too see that something is disturbing Naruto and that Sasuke is seeing something he doesn't quite understand._

 _Charging forward, Kazui formed a lance in one hand (picture the fourth_ _Espada_ _in resurrection one) hoping to disrupt whatever his father is planning. He is surprised when his father doesn't charge at him too; instead he is assaulted by a barrage of arrows. Spinning the lance he blocks any arrow coming at him, deflecting another set just as Sasuke blitzes past him. He forms another lance right before he launches the other at his father._

 _Weaving through the onslaught of arrows, Sasuke barely sees the figure he his tracking due to the amount of arrows that seem to appear from nowhere in his front. Tilting to his side, he lets Kazui's lance shoot forward. The arrows colliding with the lance braking into pieces upon contact, pouring chakra into two of his fingers, he expelled chakra from his feet just Kazui's dad jumped out of the lances way._ _ **LIGHTENING STYLE: LIGHTENING GUN" TWO FINGER**_ __ _ **SHOT**_ _he whispered as he the lightening chakra in his two fingers that were pointed towards Ichigo released the chakra stored in them in the form of lightning bolts spinning together._

 _Sasuke is surprised when a rock on the floor suddenly leaps up to block his attack, even though it isn't enough, as the rock is reduced to rubbles by lightening that continues past it towards its intended target, only to vanish right before it strikes him._

 _Before he can think about what just happened, Sasuke feels a vine sneak around his leg at blinding speeds. Before he can react he is been launched forward towards Kazui's dad who simply jumps forward before putting a hand forward. Before Sasuke can process what is happening, wind chakra slams into him, sending him into a tree trunk. Looking up he see's Naruto charging a fire rasengan, while Kazui tries to distract his father._

 _Stabbing forward with his lance, Kazui isn't surprised when his father dodges easily but he is surprised when he is hit by lightening from nowhere which has reeling as nerves are assaulted._

 _Watching Kazui fight his father, Naruto waits for the right moment to strike. Seeing his opportunity, as Kazui's dad overextends his footing dodging a thrust from his son's lance. Striking immediately, he body flickers right above him ignoring the flash of lightening that stuns Kazui and seems to paralyze him for a moment._

 _ **RASENGAN: FIRE RASEN**_ _ **"**_ _Naruto says with the rasengan inches away from his target, when a large pressure appears from nowhere and disappears as fast as it came. But the damage is done, as the pressure had changed his aim slightly, which results in him sailing past him target and his rasengan impacting the floor causing an explosion of fire and fierce winds._

 _Sasuke and Kazui aren't surprised when Naruto goes flying out of the whirlwind created by his rasengan, but are surprised when the whirlwind of fire suddenly dissipates._

 _ **TAGE BUSHIN**_ _ **(shadow clone)"**_ __ _Naruto says creating five clones as he retreats and joins Kazui and Sasuke._

 _How the hell is he absorbing our attacks? Naruto asks Kazui who is also puzzled about it._

 _I have no idea, but he might simply be creating them through pure yin chakra" Kazui responds even though he knows that he simply trying to create an excuse. He had felt Sasuke's chakra in the lightening that hit him, the only explanation for that was if his that was able to copy and imprint people energy signature into his attacks. Something he had never heard of before._

 _Is that even possible? Naruto say to Kazui, who gives him and Sasuke a skeptical look before answering, its" Kazui says breathing in then out before he continues talking. Yin chakra is like a blank book; those with it can channel it into manipulation or creation of any of the elements but it takes up a lot of yin chakra since you are literally creating the yang part of chakra before using more yin chakra in binding it to create a specific element._

 _I shouldn't have bothered asking for an explanation because I don't understand one thing you just said" Naruto says with a what the fuck look (_ _ **YOU KNOW THE TYPE OF LOOK YOU GET, WHEN SOMEONE SAYS KONOHAMARU FROM NARUTO" SOLOES THE BLEACH AND ONE PIECE VERSE RESPECTIVELY**_ _)_

 _Before Kazui can fire back, Sasuke speaks up. That's the least of our problems right now he says as he uses he_ _ **MANGEKYO SHARINGAN**_ _" in examining their surroundings._

 _Looking back at them before he speaks, Sasuke says" it's like the whole place is alive and an extension of your father. When I first looked, I saw blue lines running from the whole area towards your father. I thought that he was leeching energy from the forest and that was why he power was growing like Kazui said but later on as I watched him and whole area, I noticed nothing was dying but the seemed to move on their own as if they were alive._

 _Are trying to say, he brought the forest to life and gave them the ability move" Naruto says. The words silly in his head the more he thought about it._

 _No is Sasuke's reply, what am saying is that we are currently training against someone who is using the whole area for about a mile as a puppet._

 _What you mean as a puppet, Kazui asks._

 _The strings of energy connecting him to the forest are not meant to collect or drain energy from his surroundings; no they act just like the strings Kankuro uses to control his puppet._

 _I have to say, dad has completely surprised me with this stunt. The energy and chakra required to manipulate an area this large without looking winded up is astounding. It is something only a tailed beast, jinchuriki and a few other people can do" Kazui says as Sasuke nods beside him agreeing to his deduction._

 _That's not what surprises me Naruto says earning the others attention, what surprises me is that for someone who hasn't trained or fought anyone strong in fifteen plus years(Naruto is using how long Ichigo has been in Konoha as a reference) he is capable of keeping up with us and even force us on our toes. It's got me thinking how strong was he when he on par with a jounin or if he was actually stronger than a jounin._

 _Ichika couldn't really understand what she was seeing; her dad (adopted) was fighting the Konoha trio and actually holding his own. Even though they were holding back a lot, it was still unprecedented to watch her dad press back and force the Konoha trio to retreat._

 _As she watched them mount attacks and combo's at her dad and him block or dodge" she analyzed her dad in a way she had never done before. She saw a lot of unexplainable things happen, like plants and rocks moving on their own, to either block or assault Konoha trio_

 _Is that your dad? Sakura asked from behind her" I think so Ichika murmured as a reply._

 _Watching the fight on the screen in front of him, Minato was surprised with a lot of things he had heard and seen. Ichigo been capable of yin style wasn't one of them since he had always assumed that his son Kazui had inherited it from him._

 _Are you sure that is white, cause I don't think so" Jiraya said from behind him._

 _I'll have to agree with Jiraya on this one, Tsunade said folding her hand. Even his words and movement points that, she continued._

 _Running a hand through his white hair before he spoke" Sarutobi (third hokage) couldn't believe how short sighted they were. Those three are strong, he said glaring at the three youths in his front (to him they are still children, even Jiraya and Tsunade should be over forty)._

 _We know that, Minato replied. Even though they are already jounin level and stronger at full power, we still all know that they're not fighting him with more than two over five of their strengths respectively he finished. His answer earning him nods of approval from both Jiraya and Tsunade._

 _What you said is true" Minato, Sarutobi replied him" but what you do not understand is that if the three of them where to fight you or any of us with forty percent of their strength. None of us would be able to fight all three of them together with the ease at which he's doing it and if we were to go by his statement, he hasn't been active in such combat in ten to sixteen plus years._

 _Seeing the truth in the old man's words, came as a blow to the three of them._

 _Turning back to face the screen "Minato saw Ichigo stretching as the training for that day came to an end. Get me Fugaku (Itachi and Sasuke's father and Uchiha clan head), Minato said to the Anbu agent outside his window and tell him to come with Itachi Immediately._

 _Throwing the three teens their weapons pouches, Ichigo turned and began walking away but stopped when he heard Kazui call his name._

 _Where are you going, Kazui asked his father? The moment he turned to look at him. Home his father answered, I've got something to prepare for that's happening in the evening. Don't forget to come home early for dinner Yuzu is cooking today._

 _Turning to face his friends, he could see the awkward look they were giving him as his father walked away. Before he could say anything, he saw Ichika and several other girls walk into the clearing they were._

 _Did you guys just fight my dad, Ichika said" glancing through the trio in the clearing._

 _Yes I think we did" Sasuke replied turning to look at Naruto who was trying to hide the fact he was looking at Hinata who was behind Sakura._

 _Did you know that dad could fight? Ichika asked Kazui who looked to be deep in thought._

 _Startled by the question, Kazui took a deep breath before answering. I had no idea" he replied as the last two hours played back in his head. What really got to him was the fact his father was able to turn the forest into a death trap and that the way he used yang release was ingenious. He wasn't sure he would have ever been able think of using tiny chakra strings to manipulate his surrounding and there was also the fact he could somehow absolve their attacks, even though the ability seemed to have a limit._

 _Breathing in again, Kazui calmed his racing thoughts before speaking. Ichika" I'm going to try and break into the seal in the basement._

 _Are you crazy" Ichika shouted with a tick mark somehow appearing on her face. Dad doesn't allow us down there, he would be very angry if we tried to break in" Ichika said trying to change his mind._

 _Perking up the moment seals where mentioned" Naruto asked, you guys have got a seal in your basement?_

 _Yes we do, me and Ichika found it about two years back, when we exploring the basement. It's on a small trapdoor, when we tried to open the door it pushed us away. Kazui tried to explain. When we asked dad, he told us it was nothing special, that he met the seal in the house but I found out he was lying later when I saw Aunt Karin open there very early in the morning._

 _I've heard my parents discuss about the fact your father is shrouded in mystery and they don't seem to have any way of uncovering, Sasuke says._

 _I might need your help, breaking the seal Naruto" Kazui says._

 _What if we all go so that dad won't be able to do anything, Ichika suggest seeing that she won't be able to stop them from doing something incredible stupid._

 _That I can I can agree to, Sakura says. Since she also wants to see what's inside the seal._

 _Your dad won't do anything if representatives from some of the powerful clans are together with you guys" Hinata says._

 _Blushing the moment everyone agrees with her, she drops her head to prevent her crush from seeing her red cheeks._

 _When we attempt it, Sasuke says not liking the idea of breaking into someone's house but agreeing so as to stop Naruto and Kazui from doing anything more stupid._

 _How about now, Moms going to be in the shop, dad said he had something to do, Aunt Yuzu in the hospital while Aunt Karin should still be taking her usual walk in the forest. Kazui says._

 _Breathing in Ichika has a premonition that this will end badly as she watches the six youths walk off, dragging her hand through her hair she bolts off and joins the teens that are still trying to form a plan of action._

 _ **Front of Ichigo's home**_

 _I'm sorry lord hokage, my father was unable to make it" Itachi says with his head bowed down. He asked me to take his place and relay the happenings of the meeting to him._

 _There's no problem Itachi, Minato answers before turning back to look at the entourage with him. The entourage consisting of his Jounin commander and also head of the Nara clan" Shikaku Nara, lord third" Sarutobi, the lady Tsunade, Jiraya, Chouza, the lord Danzo and two anbu officers in mask and his student Kakashi._

 _We might as well head in now that we are complete, Jiraya says._

 _Walking in, they are welcomed by Ichigo, who is wearing white tee shirt with black form fitting pants._

 _I know promised not to interfere in your matter, Ichigo says addressing Sarutobi the moment everybody except the two anbu agents is seated. But my problems just became yours, Ichigo states._

 _I am sorry; I do not understand your meaning Minato says. His demeanor changing as expression hardens._

 _Sorry for my lack of hospitality but we will have to make do without it for now, Ichigo says smiling as he stands up" if you would please follow me he adds._

 _Following Ichigo the walk towards the back of the house before entering a door leading to the basement, heading down the stairs they are lead towards the end of the basement where a small trapdoor is hidden inconspicuously by darkness._

 _Turning to face them, you might want to tell the Iniochi connected to mind and Anbu agents around my house that they may not be able to contact you guys for some time Ichigo says._

 _Before Kakashi could protest, Minato gives the order. Lord Hokage what if he attacks us, we won't be able to call for back up" Kakashi says._

 _Before Minato can reply, he is given a reply by Jiraya. Look around you" he says, the best of the hidden leaf three generations are here only a fool would try something stupid._

 _Not bothering with their bickering Ichigo places a hand on the trap door when he gets the go ahead that Minato has informed them._

 _They are surprised when completely pure yin energy blows past them as Ichigo raises the trap door but even more surprised when they see what is inside the trapdoor._

 _ **Twenty minutes later**_

 _Kazui and his group of friends arrive at the door leading into his home, Kazui first enters and makes sure no one is home before inviting the rest of the gang home._

 _Meanwhile on the roof opposite Ichigo's home, three anbu officers are without a clue on with to do as they watch the youths enter a house where matters of natural security are being discussed. They have no way of contacting those inside the building since they went dark (_ _ **idiom for unable to contact**_ _) about eighteen minutes ago. They would have breached the house by now if they had not been informed about it, they just had to seat tight for two hours before breaching the house if there was no contact by then. But now it looked like there would be complications, due to presence of the youths. They could only inform HQ and wait for orders._

 _The trapdoor is over here, Kazui says pointing towards it._

 _Placing his hands on the trap door, Naruto pushes a little chakra into the door and tries to find out what type of seal is binding the door._

 _After about seven minutes, Naruto's is forcefully ejected by the seal when he tries to unravel it. Landing on his ass, Naruto takes a deep breath before looking at the expectant gazes of the teens surrounding him. What he says as he meets Kazui questioning gaze._

 _Can you unravel it? Kazui asks. Taking another deep breath before answering" it's going to take some time Naruto says._

 _ **Meanwhile inside the trapdoor**_

 _How did you build this, Jiraya asks Ichigo as he looks around the desert, which seems to span the entire Konoha. He is not the only one that seems puzzled, as the rest of them can be seen murmuring to themselves._

 _It wasn't built by me, Ichigo says but I can tell you we are not under Konoha like you think. This is another separate space bound to my house by the trapdoor we entered. It mostly used by my sisters for training._

 _Before they can register his last statement, a column of fire about five feet long suddenly appears. The two anbu agents immediately take up position in front of the hokage, looking forward they see Ichigo still walking forward as if he can't feel the tension at his back. Seeing no incoming attack, they immediately retreat to Minato back but are more attentive to their surrounding than before._

 _Seeing no one attacking them, Jiraya and they others quickly heathen up when they see Minato and Ichigo still moving on. Getting to the edge of the cliff they've been walking on, they see Ichigo sister Karin fighting a giant of a man, who seems to have fire running through his veins instead of blood._

 _Dashing to her left, Karin avoids several balls of fire only for her zanpackuto spirit to appear in her front with a burst of shunpo. Adjusting her footing in a flash, she ducks and escapes a giant fist coated in flames almost as hot as the dead captain commander flames. Gathering flames around the gauntlet in her right hand, she punches forward and catches her zanpackuto right in the chest, causing a small explosion._

 _Controlling her breathing, Karin watches as the dust and smoke clear, she surprised that her attack didn't do as much damage as she had expected._

 _Did you expect something else, a deep voice growls. Flames that weak could never truly hurt me" Karin's zanpackuto says to before slamming its hands together and shouting_ _ **DRANGON HORDE**_ _and releasing seven flame dragons, each the size of a Toyota truck._

 _How you call, seven a horde" Jiraya says to Kakashi who seems to be intrigued with the fight. He didn't use the attack at its strongest form is what Jiraya hears from someone behind him. Turning to his back, Jiraya sees that it was Itachi that answered him before saying I know._

 _Watching as Ichigo's sister weaves her way through several attacks from the flame dragons, he is a little surprised at her speed and reaction time. Of all the Kurosaki siblings, she is the one they have the least information and that is due to several reasons. Since they started staying in Konoha, she has hardly been spotted except when she takes her walk in the forest or is on grocery duty. She hardly interacts with anyone, she just stays in the house most of the time and now they finally have a reason. Minato is brought out of his thoughts when an explosion occurs and shockwave passes past them. As he looks up, he sees Ichigo's sister with her hands on the ground and a battered molten wall which immediately crumbles._

 _If it was not for her quick thinking, she might have been toast. She knows that if Dengetsu had attacked while she tried to dodge the dragon horde, with her current restriction she would have been toast (literally). She is startled when she hears someone clapping from left, she is aware of the presence of her brother and the people from the hidden leave but she can still feel them on her right which leaves only one other option, Aizen._

 _They are all startled (except Ichigo) when the sound of clapping is heard from across them, tracing the sound. They see a man in all black with an eye patch and four cuffs on either limb. The man's presence causing them to fell immense fear for some unknown reason, looking at Ichigo they see he still had an indifferent look on his face._

" _Aizen" Ichigo says" we were just heading over see you. I hope there nothing wrong since you hardly ever leave your chair._

 _Nothing much, I just felt like stretching my leg" Aizen says. And the other issue, they've been no recent movement from him, just him trying to reinforce his hold on the dangai. But I've got a feeling he knows we might be here, so we should be getting scouts soon._

 _Even though he doesn't know we are here, he would still be sending scouts" in other to gain foot hold in preparation, Ichigo answers. Have the others been able to get gain ground in the dangai? Ichigo asks._

 _Nothing much, but their holding on and stopping his corruption from spreading to other worlds" Aizen answers as scans the group of ninja's at Ichigo's back._

 _Hearing the conversation between the two people gives the ninja's an idea of why they are here._

 _I would assume us been here is somehow related to your talks, Minato says trying to establish a semblance of power and authority with the two men in front of him. Before he can say anything else, Minato feels his body stiffen and goes cold as irrational fear takes a hold of him as the man named Aizen looks at him and smiles._

 _Watching the Hokage go stiff for a moment, and fear flash in his eyes for just a nanosecond" Aizen silently commends him for his ability to hide it._

 _Before Ichigo can Minato an answer, he feels someone try to break the Kido barrier on the door. Aizen" Ichigo says looking at the man with his eyebrow twitching._

 _It's your son and several others trying to break in, Aizen says to him and would appear that his" Aizen points towards Minato and someone similar to him, this time pointing towards Itachi are with Kazui._

 _Continuing" I have to say, your son is quite good with seals" Aizen says to Minato._

 _Naruto is outside? Minato says on reflex. Yes" Aizen answers him and his trying to break the seal on the trapdoor._

 _Let them in but send them to the intermediate training area" Ichigo says._

 _Ichigo" Karin says. I you sure about this, you know there is no going back if you let them in._

 _Hearing her voice, most of the people had forgotten she was even present due to what they had been listening too. Turning to face her, Kakashi is surprised when he doesn't see the giant of a man beside her or anywhere._

 _Using his hand to massage his temple, Ichigo feels a migraine coming. It's alright, even though I don't plan on them participating in this war. I still feel they should be ready in case of anything beyond our scope or control._

 _Let's proceed then, Aizen says we have a lot discuss and sort out._

 _What about my child and the others outside, Minato said feeling panic or the first time because he had no idea what he was going to do if they held his son hostage. And going by what they said, Sasuke was also present and several others._

 _Glancing back at Minato, Aizen could feel the tension around him but was once again impressed on his ability to hide. Facing forward before he answered, don't worry about them, you'll be able to see where they are and if you want you can send someone to watch them._

 _ **MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE TRAPDOOR**_

 _Removing hand from the seal, Naruto takes a deep breath before turning to face the expectant teens at his back. So how is it? Kazui asks him. Taking another deep breath before he speaks, I've never seen anything like this before" Naruto says. I thought I knew what it was but the more I tried to unlock, the more I found it harder. It's almost like the seal is alive, constantly changing. I'm not sure my dad or uncle Jiraya can create a seal like this, unlocking it I don't know._

 _You're trying to make excuses Naruto, just tell us you can't unlock the seal" Sakura says with a raised._

 _I'm not trying to make excuses, Naruto says trying to defend against from Sakura's statement._

 _Sakura doesn't agree while Ichika starts shouting at Kazui, whose mind doesn't register the fact someone is shouting at him._

 _Enough Sasuke says, the teen's automatically keeping quiet after his statement. "Kazui" he shouts, he shout bringing Kazui out of his train of thoughts._

 _Yes, yes" Kazui mumbles before he looks up at Sasuke. Scratching his head, you called me? Kazui says._

 _You thinking what I'm thinking? Sasuke asks him._

 _If you happen to be thinking about where my dad got a seal master, better than lord fourth and lord Jiraya" then we are definitely thinking the same thing._

 _The rest of the teens finally understand the gravity of the situation. What do you think he's hiding, that he would use such a seal" Sakura says._

 _Now that I would like to find out, Sasuke says to himself. At first he had thought that Kazui's dad wouldn't have anything of serious worth under the trapdoor, just things he didn't want Kazui and Ichika to access. Now he was really interested in what was inside the trapdoor, for it to warrant a seal this strong._

 _As the teens began to argue and guess what was hidden under the trapdoor, none of them noticed a blue light simmering on the trapdoor until it opened and let out a whirlwind, which sucked the teens into the open trapdoor._

 _ **Finally a new chapter, sorry for the delay, I've been very busy (partial lie) I hope to get your review, thanks.**_


End file.
